Only Place I Want To Be As Long As You're With Me
by Mistress Katana
Summary: "If you could go anywhere in this world, where would you go?" Just a cute small one shot of Laxus and Lucy by the fireplace. Rated M for light Lime/Lemon? Let's go with Lime.


**Guess who bought a house~ guess who bought a house~ this girl!**

**Lol anyways! This is another one shot I wrote a while ago. It's been sitting around collecting dust so I decided to post it so I can delete it from my files to have more storage. **

**Unedited***

* * *

"If you could go anywhere in this world, where would you go?" The question left his lips, filling the warm living rooms silence and causing her to lift her head from the pillow that was his pectorals, drawing a pair of large brown eyes to gaze up at his stubbled chin as he gazed at the crackling fire of their fireplace, a single finely groomed grown raised quizzically at him.

Without having to look down at her, Laxus already knew she was gazing up at him in silent question. "Come on. Where?"

It's a curious query, Lucy thought as she mulled the question over within her mind. But that's the thing about nights like these. Nights where she and her dragon would cozy up together somewhere comfy and warm, be it in their living room or their room, on nights where they'd open the balcony doors and let the nighttime's breeze in and enjoy the songs the little crickets sang at night, or soaking up the fires warmth and basking in the bliss of comfortable silence or in the afterglow of a passionate show of carnal love.

"Right now," Lucy finally spoke as she pulled her body up higher, her arm snuggly holding the thin white sheet covering them to her chest as she nuzzled into his neck, nose trailing along his strongly corded neck, voice muffled by his fervent flesh. "Absolutely nowhere."

"I'm serious," he insists through the sound of his deep purring at her touch. "I wanna know."

"Really?" She asked as she pulled back to gaze into his blue eyes as he nods.

"Well," Lucy began as she moved her head to lay back down on his chest, her thin but strong arm wrapping around his trim waist. "I've only ever seen pictures of Jewel's crystal blue water cavern. You know which one right? The one with the 'Moon Pool' inside?" she comments flippantly as her hand rose to his abs, her dainty yet calloused finger tips dancing along their ridges.

Laxus hissed softly as the muscles of his abdomen and stomach contracted at her touch, his blood slowly beginning to travel down south to his flaccid member and pulled her closer.

"But why limit myself here?" Lucy asked as her fingers dipped down lower in a tease before moving back up, enjoying the way he squirmed, a sly smile tugging at her full pink and bruised lips as she watched the blanket slowly tent with his growing desire for her.

"I wouldn't mind going to see the grand museum and school of celestial heritage in Midi's capital to see if their is more to learn about my magic and maybe attend a lecture... or lead it." She finished as she moved her head towards his nipple and gave it a hot slow lick of her tongue.

"Or maybe sneaking a way from the guild for our anniversary and going to Iceberg and renting out a cabin out in the snowy mountains." she spoke sweetly, before sucking roughly at the hardened peak. A weak groan escaped his throat making her chuckle. "I've always wanted to learn how to ski." She added innocently, as if she wedding thinking of all the naughty things they could do in their own private cabin away from their nosey guild and teammates.

"Lucy," he panted, her name both a warning and a prayer upon his lips.

"Oh! Or go visit Seven's famous beaches!" she hums, nibbling at the clenched line of his oblique. He jerks, mindful of his aching length brushing against the soft expanse of her creamy thigh, but delirious to the sensation of her fevered flesh and soft breasts pressed to his side. "The white sand hot against my skin while I work on my tan. You rubbing me down with sunscreen and oils. Get a littler adventurous... That would be nice, right?"

Laxus didn't even recall flipping her over on to her back on the white furred rug, pressing his body into hers, his large hand tangled in her blonde locks of hair as his ravaged her mouth, moaning into their fevered kiss as her hand finally ventured low to where he aches for her most to touch, her hold firm and she pumped him one, twice, before moving to grasp his sac, messaging his jewels.

Laxus moved to lick and nibble down her neck, sucking and marking her already marked skin, hips moving sensually as he moved his length to rub up and down her belly.

"Fuck," he murmurs, eyes rolling to the back of his head as her hand returns to his cock, fingers rubbing along his slit and coating themselves in his precum as they went back to pumping him, her face quickening with each moan he let loose. "Lucyyy~"

It doesn't take long for his release. It never does with her, he thought as his cum shot out to spray upon her stomach and chest in thick hot ropes.

Laxus watched as Lucy's fingers swiped at her chest, fingers dripping as they pulled away and towards her mouth, his beautiful girlfriend closing her eyes and moaning as she sucked at her fingers, her small pink tongue picking out the lap at what trailed down her hand, a heated lewd look in her eyes as she watched him watch her.

But she doesn't linger, pushing at his chest in a silent command for him to roll off her and on to his back. It's a command that he follows through without complaint, eyes hungry as she threw her leg over his hips and straddled him, her hot dripping core sitting on his groin, so close yet so far from where he wanted her, her figure a stark portrait of power and eroticism as she towered over him like a sex goddess or succubus, while he, a mere mortal compared to the divinity in which she depicted, dropped to his knees in worship.

"But it really doesn't matter where I go," Lucy softly whispered as she leaned down, her lips a hairs breath away from his own. "As long as you're there." She said as she impaled herself on his member, a load cry leaving her lips as his cock stretched and filled her, sinking every so wonderfully into her hot sex. "As long as we are together. We could stay right here for eternity," a whimper leaves her as she rides him, her hands holding tight to his shoulders as she wriggled her hips in a way that made him growl in pure abandonment. "and it would be my favorite place to be."

Trailing his hands up her legs and to her hips, gripping them, Laxus flipped them over once more, taking control and speeding up his trusts. "Then it's a good think I never intend to leave your side." He said as she cried out at his quickening pace. "Because I don't want to be anywhere else without you. And this right here,"he specified by raising her leg up over his shoulder and giving a particularly brutal push that sent Lucy over the edge. "Is the only place I ever want to be."


End file.
